Into the forest of fireflies light
by saschan95
Summary: I always think summer was hot,boring and lonely till I meet you .You change my summer .You bring the butterflies into the wind , the fireflies into the garden ,the moonlight into my darkness ... They say the dark angle bring dead and bad luck ,for me, you are the one bring me my light . I have never looked for summer before I met you ( Narusasu )
1. Chapter 1

_Into the forest of fireflies light (Narusasu version )_

Authur note :

I do not own Naruto and "Into the forest of fireflies light " . this story is based on them and of course, the characters are OOC=)) . This is my first fic and there are a lot of mistakes so please help me correct them and let me know how do you feel about this fic. Thanks for reading =)) have a nice time ^^

Chap 1 :

Namikaze Naruto ,7 years old, son of the great Namikaze Minato-president of Konoha corporate and lovely Uzumaki Kushina, sunshine golden hairs ,blue sky eyes , tan, and three whiskers on each cheek makes him like a little fox .Though he was born in a rich and famous family but the boy never feels really happy cause his parents always too busy with their business to spend much time with him. However , Minato is a thoughtful man , he doesn't want to make Naruto lost his childhood for working hard to be perfect , he just wanted his child happy like other kids and earning life experience . So , this summer, he decided to let Naruto spends his summer vacation at his grandparent house . His grandpa is Jairyan , a novel writer and his wife Tsunade – a retired doctor , they live in Natsumi – a beautiful village for from the city centre , where most of the people work on the farm , the mountains after mountains , the valley full of flowers and the fresh streams . This is the perfect place for naruto learning to love the nature and understand the value of life .

….

This is his first day of his "countryside vacation " , his parents left after dropped him at this big traditional house and kissed him goodbye , his grandparents are overjoyed with their never ending questions and a big party to introduce him to the neighbours . He had to say this place is amazing , you never see the majestic mountains, the hundred years old trees , the fresh cool air in the city. There is only peaceful left , no traffic jams, no polluted air, no skyscrapers . But there aren't any friends of him here makes him feel lonely though the people here are great, they are kind and friendly.

"hey, Naru "

"yes, baa-chan"

"don't call me that , brat . There is a festival tomorrow , wanna go?"

" sure , it's boring here . Where is it?"

"it's the harvest festival , it's celebrated every year at that temple, " said Tsunade with her hand direct the temple not far from their house.

"ah, and you should go around , there is beautiful outside , kid"

…..

The festival is interesting, people offered sacrifices then dance around the temple, they wear yukata dancing and singing the whimsical songs ,and there are free delicious foods. The ceremony will last all day, however, after hours of playing around , Naruto gets bored so he decided to explore the forest behind the temple after saw a little squirrel . Running after the little creature , the kid lost track of space around him until he gets to a small ruined temple with scare status and big trees around . Naruto is panic,so the kid starts running around find the way out but after hours he returns this poor kid starts crying " how can I get back ? what if i lost in here forever and nobody sees me and then I die painfully, alone without say goodbye to my family and friends…" . to focus on crying and afraid , until

'hey , kid. Get lost huh?'

Naruto jumps up and screams :AAAA AAAA'

Then starting the fairy before him , that sure is a fairy the cause of his beauty , in naruto short life he has never been ones that great : The dark hairs seem gleamed blue under the sunshine , white porcelain doll skin gleamed like the moon , oval face , pink full lips , small straight nose and especial the eyes , they are deepest , darkness like the night , mysterious and attractive , looking through your soul. The fairy looks like a high school student wearing a dark yukata.

'well, stop staring kid'

'I'm not staring at you and also not lost ' said the stubborn kid.

'then what are you doing here crying for mama , Dobe'

'I'm not lost, I just not find the way out of there yet " pouting.

'fine, whatever , then you can stay here and become meal for wild animals , I have to say its very painful and though you scream for help no one will hear you , there are lots of ghosts here too…'


	2. Chapter 2

Into the forest of fireflies light

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto and into the forest of fireflies light though I wish I do

Chap 2:

"Gh...Ghosts…?" the boy stammered, his face paled.

"Yeah, hundreds of ghosts in this forest flying around seeking for lost kids ~"

The kid looks frightening, eyes watered. Great, silence, finally thought Sasuke.

"Are you ghost too? "

"Yes, I'm "

Curious killed the cat

"Do you kill me? "The kid's face turns blue makes Sasuke feels a bit guilty for freaking him

"I don't kill kids that's why you still alive"

In one second, that face grins like an idot and turns to flatter Sasuke: "Please helps me get home , just looked at you I knew you are the kindest people on the world, you are the most generous person I've ever met"

Sign, sycophant.

"You are lucky cause you meet me .I can help you with three conditions: One, do not touch me, never touch me in any situation or whatever happens .Two, never talk about me to anyone. And three, never comeback here or go into this forest again. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Now time to get you home "

Naruto runs after his new founder ghost

"Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"I don't ask for your name and don't ask me name"

"You are so mean "pout "So mister Ghost, how old are you? You look not very old"

"Don't call me ghost and it's none of your business kid, just shut up"

"Hey, don't be mean, I just be friendly, please tell me "

This kid is really annoyed, always keep on my nerves

"Fine, name's Sasuke, age is 100 years old"

"Wow its cool. So you are that old"

….

Just like that, they continue argue till out of the forest. Naruto stood silent behind Sasuke watching the sunset caress his face exalted the mystic beautiful, like an illusion, so lonely, so small in this world. The kid suddenly stretched out his hand to touch the boy but Sasuke turns around and looks angry: "Remember the deal kid. Now gets home, never let me see you again"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just… you know…you looks so lonely"

But Sasuke left already.

…..

In that day, Naruto can't get Sasuke out of his head, though he promised Sasuke about the deal but his curious get better, so after thoughtful nights he decided to continue come back to the forest.

In this village, people always get up early before sunrise like the hard working birds singing welcome the first sunshine brighten sky and the mountains and breaking up the sleeping peaceful on the warm bed. Naruto groans tiredly, what the heck gets up that early.

"Come down for breakfast, dear! I need to go to hospital now, there is an emergency!"

"Fine, I'm coming"

…

When he come in kitchen there only Jaryan who is enjoying his meal.

"Good morning, kiddo"

"Morning, grandpa"

There is a bowl of rice and soup and orinagi at his place waiting for him filling his empty stomach.

"Hey, do you know there are a ruined temple in the forest?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard some one talk about it at the festival. I just curious how it looks and why it is abandoned."

"Well, it is a long story I was told. There was a road go through the forest before leading to the temple. The temple was very famous for grant prayer. It's was built long time ago by an ancient clan who dead all after a disease. They worship Saratahiko-God of the forests. Things are peaceful until ten years ago, a high school visiting here with 50 students researching and make scientific reports about the temple, that's when hell is started. There are 10 students is missing never returned and 40 others dead cause of an accident, no one left alive. People started to hear the cry and screams around the temple every night. That when they said the temple was haunted. They built a new one and covered the road lead to the old one. That's all I was told."

"Wow, it's scary! So there really are ghosts around that ruined temple"

"Who knows, maybe? But you better not go anywhere near that area, ok?

"Yeah, I know"

If the oldman doesn't know much then I can ask Sasuke, he was hundred years old, right? Though Naruto who his leg moves on it's own to the forest.

…..

Why I feel like something not good is coming? Thought Sasuke

( sorry the chapter is short but it's really hard to write then say or imagine ) I'll try to write the next one longer )


End file.
